Stages of Love
by scifisarah
Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.
1. Attraction

Title: Stages of Love

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: McKay/Cadman

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or McKay, unfortunately. Please don't sure.

Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.

Author's Note: I started writing these to see if I could before signing up for the Stages of Love challenge over on LJ (http/stagesoflove. and while I decided not to sign up, I was almost through writing this anyway so I went ahead and finished it.

Basically the challenge was to sign up and write drabbles/ficlets about the five stages of love: Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy, and Commitment. These are not the greatest things ever written, by any means, but I enjoyed writing them. I'll post each one as a chapter.

I'd like to point out that these have not been betaed, I didn't feel like bugging my friend who usually does it for me.

**Chapter One: Attraction**

He's infuriating. Self-righteous. Pig-headed. Annoying. A know-it-all. Egotistic.

He's Caring. Determined. Awkward. Intelligent. Funny. Responsible. Shy.

Just a few phrases to describe Rodney McKay and still none of them come close to truly describing him.

He sometimes forgets that I've been in his head. While he'd like to have everyone think he's of the former, I know better. I know how he'd be willing to lay down his life for anyone(well, almost anyone. I doubt he'd be too choked up for Kavanaugh). I know his treatment of others is out of self-preservation. He keeps everyone at arm's length because he's afraid if he lets anyone in, he'll only end up losing them. So he throws himself into his work, always struggling to find that next great discovery to help protect the city. He claims it's for glory, but what kind of glory can he truly get working on a top-secret government project in another galaxy?

Colonel Sheppard sees it. As do Doctor Weir and Teyla. Perhaps that's why they're the most patient with him. Well, not Colonel Sheppard, but that's only because he's the closest thing Rodney has to a best friend and best friends are never patient.

Maybe one day he'll let me in. I know I still freak him out but whether he likes it or not I'm not going anywhere. Because of who he is. Because, no matter how much I've tried, I can't stop that flicker of attraction whenever I get him all riled up. Because I want him, and I always get what I want.

A/N: I'm a feedback whote, so please review:)


	2. Romance

Title: Stages of Love

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: McKay/Cadman

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or McKay, unfortunately. Please don't sue.

Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'll reply to them at the end. Just so you know, I'll be updating this once a day until it's finished(because I live to torture hehe). Also, I'm a fluff writer. I suck at angsty stuff and I'm woman enough to admit it. :) So, be warned this will be a fluffy story.

**Chapter Two: Romance**

Laura stood in a corner of the large, bustling room wondering how Kate had talked her into this.

_It'll be good for you Laura! There's more to life than the military!_

The ceremony had been beautiful and she had been honored by Teyla's invitation, but now, as she stood watching the friends chatting and the couples dancing, she couldn't help but feel depressed. While ending her relationship with Carson had been her idea, she was still bummed out by the whole ordeal. Turning to leave, she found herself mere inches from Rodney McKay.

"Cadman." He greeted gruffly.

"Rodney." she replied, making it a point to use his first name. She was not in the mood to play their little game tonight.

"You look, uh…nice." he said, eyeing the dark green dress she had borrowed from Kate for the evening.

"Thank you." Laura replied, shocked at the compliment. Since when did Rodney McKay give her compliments on her looks? Or compliments period for that matter?

"So…nice wedding huh?" said Rodney, earning another look from Laura.

"What are you up to Rodney?" she asked, a warning look in her eyes.

"Nothing! Do I have to be up to something if I try to have a conversation with you?" he asked, his voice raising an octave.

"No." Laura replied, looking embarrassed. Obviously he was trying to make a gesture and she was throwing it in his face.

"Do you want to dance?" he suddenly blurted out, earning yet another shocked look from Laura.

"Um…okay." She replied, following Rodney out onto the crowded dance floor.

The song changed and Rodney lightly placed his right hand on her hips and took her hand in his own. Gently leading her, Laura was surprised at the grace with which Rodney moved.

"My sister made me be her partner when she took lessons." he said, answering her silent question. Laura nodded and before she knew what was happening she had stepped into his embrace, her arms moving to around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

No words were needed, and none were spoken as they continued to move together, oblivious to the others around them. The song ended and Laura pulled away enough to lock eyes with him. She was shocked to find, instead of his usual contempt, his eyes were filled with…affection?

They continued to dance together the rest of the night and before she knew it they were standing in front of her door.

"Well, goodnight." Said Rodney, turning to leave. Not wanting to leave it like that, Laura reached for his hand and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Rodney." she whispered, leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips before keying in her code and slipping into her room, leaving a very shocked Rodney McKay in the hallway.

TBC

**dwparsnip**-The thing I was most nervous about in this story was writing Rodney. He's my fave character on the show and while he is snarky, rude, and a know-it-all, it's obvious there's more to him than that so I hope it shows in this fic. :)

**Chase Liquor**-Thanks! I love your story, "The Touch of Earth." : will remember to review soon :


	3. Passion

Title: Stages of Love

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: McKay/Cadman

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or McKay, unfortunately. Please don't sue.

Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.

Author's Note: This chapter has the Sappiest.Ending.Ever. I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes, but I tried. :) Also, sorry about this chapter taking so long, the documents manager was being a pain.

**Chapter Three: Passion**

Weeks had passed since the incident at Teyla and Ronon's wedding and Laura was aggravated. No, make that pissed off. Every time she found Rodney alone he had some excuse where he had to be somewhere else. She was fairly sure she could handle Rodney rejecting her, but if he avoided her one more time she was going to punch him.

Stepping into his lab, she saw that he was alone.

"Rodney…" she greeted, once she was sure she was sufficiently blocking the door.

"Cadman." he replied, finding the pen in his hand very interesting.

"We need to talk." she said, stepping further into the room.

"And what exactly do we have to talk about?" he snapped, shooting her a look of disdain.

Laura felt tears stinging behind her eyes. Why was she upset? Rodney had said worse to her before and it had never fazed her. She lifted her chin in defiance.

"Never mind." She replied, turning on her heal and stalking out of the room.

"Laura…" Rodney called, but she was already out of earshot.

Laura was so engrossed in herself and thoughts of Rodney she nearly screamed as she turned a corner and ran right into the person unfortunate enough to cross her path. Feeling arms wrap around her waist to keep her from falling, she looked up into the caring eyes of Carson Beckett.

"Whoa lass, where's the emergency?" he asked, shooting her a smile.

Disentangling herself from the doctor, Laura sniffled and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Sorry." She replied, attempting to move around him. Gently touching her arm, Carson willed her to look at him, then led her out to a nearby balcony.

"Come on love, we're still friends. Tell me what's going on." he urged, filled with genuine concern for his ex-girlfriend. Laura proceeded to tell him about Teyla's wedding, her feelings for Rodney, and his multiple attempts to avoid her. By the end she had found herself wrapped in Carson's embrace, tears once again filling her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do Carson. It's so aggravating. I wish he'd just tell me he doesn't feel that way about me and be done with it!"

"Just give him time." was all he could say. After promising she would rest after her shift was over, Carson let Laura leave the balcony and immediately headed for Rodney's lab. Not waiting to see if he was alone, he stalked across the room until he was standing in front of Rodney.

"You're a prat, you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Rodney replied, shocked at Carson's arrival.

"You're a prat. Either tell her how you feel or stay away from her. You're breaking her heart Rodney and I won't let you hurt her any more." With that, Carson left the lab, leaving a shocked Rodney McKay in his wake.

Laura had just returned to the control room when she heard Rodney pushing his way past the team that was preparing to go through the gate. Turning, she locked her eyes with his, never losing contact until he was mere inches from her.

"For a tap-dancing explosives expert you're really stupid sometimes." he said before pulling her to him, his lips crashing into her own. Before she could react he pulled away, obviously shocked at his actions.

"Well, I guess that's why I need a genius like you around huh?" she replied, grinning widely before pulling him into another kiss.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**dwparsnip-**The whole "Rodney can dance" thing was a last minute addition, so I'm glad someone got a kick out of it besides me. Fluff is never a bad thing imho. :)

**sb4ever**-Rodney is a total sweetie at heart, but I love his aggravating side as well, because he's not Rodney without it.

**Harper's Pixie**-Thanks! I agree, more romantic!Rodney is definitely needed on the show. I love your user name btw, Harper was the best character on Andromeda!

**Chase Liquor**-Thanks for the wonderful comments! I have two chapters written after this one, but I'm thinking about writing an epilogue as well.


	4. Intimacy

Title: Stages of Love

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: McKay/Cadman

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or McKay, unfortunately. Please don't sue.

Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place about…six months after the last one.

**Chapter Four: Intimacy**

Rodney wasn't quite sure when it had first began. He thinks it started when she had forgotten a tube of lipstick on the sink. Then a brush had arrived, followed by a shirt, then pajamas, and before he knew it she had her own drawer.

It wasn't just clothes and toiletries. As the months passed other things began mysteriously appearing. A blanket, a vase filled with flowers from the mainland, a picture frame.

He began to notice things appearing more and more frequently. They had never discussed moving in together(they rarely talked about anything involving defining their relationship) but he soon realized she had arrived with all of these things.

He tried to remember the last night she had not slept in his room. Even when he was offworld, when he came home he could tell she had been there. And the thing that surprised him the most was that he didn't mind. In fact, the touches of Laura to his room had turned what had been merely a place to sleep into a home.

Weary from the disaster that had been caused by the newest arrival to his Team of Incompetents, Rodney stepped into the room and was surprised by the smell of…roast beef? He eyed the small table for two set up in his living room, realizing that both plates had been untouched. Shifting his gaze to the bed, he saw her petite form sound asleep, her blonde hair spread out underneath her.

Stripping down to his boxers as quietly as he could, he pulled the blankets up and slid in, doing his best not to disturb her. Settling into what had become over the months "his side" of the bed, his arm instinctively fell over her waist. The action caused her to shift, throwing her arm over him as she snuggled into the crook of his arm.

Placing a light kiss on her head, _I could live with this_ was the last thought in his head as he drifted off as well.

**Harper's Pixie**-LOL! Now every time I think of that scene I hear romantic music. :) That's been a scene I wanted to write for months now, I'm glad someone thought it was cute besides me.

**Dwparsnip-**Like I've said before, writing Rodney has been the most challenging thing about this story. Wait till you see the next chapter and the epilogue(especially the epilogue) though, totally new,fluffy Rodney hehe.


	5. Commitment

Title: Stages of Love

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: McKay/Cadman

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or McKay, unfortunately. Please don't sue.

Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.

Author's Note: This is it, the last chapter. It takes place about two and a half years after the last one(because it would take that long for Rodney to get his act together lol).

**Chapter Five: Commitment**

"We should get married."

Laura's head shot up from the box she was currently unpacking at his words.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not sure she had actually heard him correctly.

"Well, we've been together for almost three years, living together for most of that, and now we're having a baby. Why not?" Rodney replied from where he was hanging a picture in their new quarters.

"You want to get married?" she said, still not believing what she was hearing. "I thought you didn't want to get married."

"When did I say that?"

"Well…never, but I just assumed…"

"Oh, you just assumed because I never brought it up? Well I hate to disappoint you…"

Standing up as quickly as she could while eight months pregnant, she shot him her 'Shut Up Rodney' glare and gently rested her hand on his cheek.

"You want to get married?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I believe we've already established that." he replied.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, let's go." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To get married." he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, now?" she asked incredulously.

"Why wait?" he asked, opening a nearby drawer and pulling out a small box.

"What's that?" she asked, temporarily distracted. Handing her the box she opened it and found two simple platinum bands.

"I asked Caldwell to get them for me." he asked, looking slightly sheepish.

"When?" she asked as she pulled one out to examine it closer.

"The day you told me you were pregnant. Can we go?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"You've had these for six months?" she choked out before throwing her arms around him. "I love you." They rarely said it, because it was rarely needed.

"I love you too, that's why I asked you to marry me. Can we go now?"

"What's you rush?" Laura asked, eyeing him suspiciously. At the look on his face she knew she had caught him at something. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's waiting for us."

"Waiting for us…Rodney! You told people we were getting married before you even asked me?"

"No, I told Elizabeth I was proposing and she agreed to officiate and Sheppard overheard so now he, Teyla, Ronon, and Carson are waiting on us to come down to her office."

Laughing at her soon-to-be husband, Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

------

There's an epilogue coming that's totally fluffy family!fic. :) I have to go to a funeral out of town so I probably won't have it up until tomorrow night or Friday morning.


	6. Epilogue: A Family

Title: Stages of Love

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: McKay/Cadman

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or McKay, unfortunately. Please don't sue.

Summary: The five stages of love for Rodney McKay and Laura Cadman.

Author's Note: An epilogue, set ten years after the last chapter. A little snapshot of the McKay family. Totally fluffy family!fic. Rodney's definitely not very…Rodneyish, but I figured ten years on Atlantis, marriage, and two kids would change a guy, even a guy like Rodney.

Dedicated To: Everyone who read and reviewed, but especially to Harper's Pixie and dwparsnip!

**Epilogue: A Family**

"Allison Elizabeth McKay if you are not out of that bed in five minutes no lessons with Ronon for a month!" Laura McKay yelled from the kitchen in the direction of her daughter's room.

"I'm up!" Allison replied, whipping past her mom to the small table where Laura had set out her breakfast.

"Hurry up while I get your brother, we're already late."

"Dad put me down!" a small voice screamed as Rodney stepped into the small kitchen, a mass of brown hair tucked under his arm.

"Alright, if you insist." Rodney replied, fake dropping his son, earning a happy squeal. After setting the six year old next to his sister Rodney dropped a quick kiss on his wife. "Morning."

"Morning," she replied, returning the kiss. "I have to go to the mainland with Teyla this afternoon, can you pick them up from school?"

"Yeah. Sheppard's still got us on downtime while Bridget's sick."

"Oh how is she?" Laura asked worriedly. Everyone was in love with John and Elizabeth's rambunctious eight year old daughter.

"Fine. Carson said she could go back to school today but you know John, he's not convinced."

"Well I seem to remember a certain astrophysicist who didn't leave his daughter's bedside for three days while she was battling the very same cold."

"Ha ha. Okay, let's move out." He replied, grabbing their backpacks sitting behind him.

As he followed his two children into the hallway he was pulled just out of their sight by Laura.

"You know I love you right?"

"Well I should hope so." he replied, smirking. As he leant down to kiss her he felt a tugging on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Henry looking as annoyed as a six year old could.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to be late!" he said, huffing and heading back out the door. He really was his father's son.

"I'm thinking we should get Carson and Kate to baby sit tonight." Rodney said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh really? Something in mind, Dr. McKay?" Laura replied, mimicking his smile.

"Perhaps, you'll just have to wait and find out." He said, kissing her soundly and stepping out into the hallway.

Taking a moment to watch her husband play with their children, Laura smiled happily. If someone had told her fourteen years ago that she'd be living in another galaxy, married to an infuriating genius, with two kids she would have thought they were crazy. But now, she couldn't think of her life turning out any other way.

_Fin_

Well, that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm working on another story that would focus on the children of the original expedition (including Allison, Henry, and Bridget) but I'm not sure if I'm going to publish it or not. We'll see. ;)

**Harper's Pixie**-Mini-McKay! I love it:) And thanks for the condolences. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
